


"You were always mine"

by hems



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Forgivness, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, Murder, Mystery, One Sided Love, Regrets, Self Pity, Thriller, social message
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hems/pseuds/hems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen married  a right woman; to get married to a right woman again.</p><p> </p><p>Previously named<br/>"Forgive each other, forgiving themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

She was standing by the window in her very pretty floor length gown. Today, the Queen state was decorated like a fairy tale castle.

Oliver was standing by the altar, probably waiting for the girl of his dreams, looking like a nervous wreck. She shook her head and smile a little to herself. He is very happy today.

Beside him, was standing one of their best and world’s most annoying Friend. Tommy Merlyn; best man to the groom, who thought this day would come. The playboy, the Casanova Oliver Queen would get married.

  
“Honey, it’s getting late. Everyone is waiting especially Oliver. He is so nervous.

Felicity, I am so happy today. I wish your parents were here with us. You look so beautiful.” Moira came near to her setting the little flower back on her head; smoothing her golden hair back in place. She wipes the few sad tears.  
“Come on Mo, you know I hate it when you cry.” Felicity grabs her hands in her own.  
“You hate it when anyone cries”. Moira chuckles “OK Felicity, it’s time to go.” Linking her arm with Felicity's, dragging her to "The Queen's Garden" where everyone was waiting.

  
Everyone around her seem so happy. White flowers everywhere. Everyone present, even Mr Lance.  
Off course, he is going to witness the ceremony.  
Moira nudged her forward where Thea, Sara and laurel join her.  
She was nerves as hell herself. But when her gaze caught Oliver's, the time froze in its place for her; Every time she looked in his eyes, his smile grew wider. Suddenly, he looked like the happiest man alive.

  
She was lost in her own world, when four giggling bridesmaids blocked their way. Thea groans in frustration. Felicity snaps her head in Thea’s direction to warn her. When she turned her head back, the reality crashed in.

Nyssa raatko was making her way towards the only man, Felicity has loved.  
Nyssa, wearing the floor length wedding gown pretty much like all the eight bride maids were wearing. The only difference between Nyssa‘s dress and her was the colour. She was wearing white and her world was turning into the colours of every emotion; Felicity always wanted love, hope, a future with Oliver and there was Felicity wearing one of the brightest purple colours but all she felt was darkness and numbness, there could be in this world.

  
Somehow she managed to escape the situation. Then hiding behind a tree she saw, her Oliver took vows with another woman. With every vow her heart burnt.  
When the minster pronounced them Man and Wife and they kissed; her heart stopped. She finally shattered in million pieces.

 

  
On autopilot her feet carry her to her car. She drove straight two hours to coast city. Hers and Oliver’s favourite place.  
The cold sand dunes beneath her steps, felt comforting. She walked near one of the rocks; She knew from the first time, she visited this place. Their memory Flash front on her eyes.

  
_Hi I am Oliver. I am 9 and my mom told me your name is Felicity and you are 4 and from now own you will live with us._

  
First thing Felicity noticed was Oliver’s eyes. They were blue like an ocean. She decided, Oliver was cute. She likes him.

 

  
Tears spilt from her eyes. Finally, she cried her heart out to the ocean; the very ocean she met Oliver at, for the first time. Where she met, The Queens for the first time.

She couldn’t remember her parents, except that she used to live in a big house and that one day they went to a party and never returned.  
They left a huge trust fund and Smoak incorporations  for her.

Since, that day Queens became her Family and Oliver her best friend. Soon Thea, Tommy, laurel and Sara followed.

Thea and Felicity were younger and the most active ones. Both became the princess of Queen house hold. She was thirteen when she saw Oliver with another girl and then she came across the emotion called Jealousy for the first time. She knew these girls will come and go but she will remain as a constant part in his life.  
When Oliver decided to takeover business earlier than expected, she encouraged him. He was 23 and had to go japan for two years to close a deal.  
She missed him like crazy. She met cooper the last year in MIT. He was fun. He was everything she could have wanted but Oliver. She compared everything about Cooper with Oliver. When he asked her out. She said yes.  
When he kissed her, she imagined Oliver.

That night, she realized what Oliver was for her. He was her life, her dream. As weird as it sounds, she fell in love with him; when she first saw him in coast city. She called cooper and told him that she is sorry but she is in love with her best friend. Cooper said that he was happy for her but wished she could have given him a chance. After that she avoided cooper as much as she could.

 

  
She decided to tell Oliver that she loved him more than her life, when he will return home to see them. She was 18 and hopelessly in love with him.  
She graduated as a topper in her class. Oliver sent her the most beautiful painting, she had ever seen. However, it was weird for her.  
Oliver was not some painting sender type but she still was happy to have it.

  
She joined QC as an intern and decided to takeover Smoak Inc., when she feels ready to be the CEO. Right now, it was in very well hands of Walter steel her mother Donna Smoak’s step brother.  
She was excited and afraid at the same time to meet Oliver. However, deep down she knew Oliver will never say her No. He loves her as much as she loves him. She never needed Oliver to tell her that he is in love with her. His actions speak louder than words. He has been always there for her. He is overprotected of her. He never let boys pursue her. At first, she was annoyed with Oliver but now she knew why Oliver did what he did.  
It’s going to be Oliver’s 25th birthday and she decided to gift him her confession. Party was on full swing. Everyone was crazy when Oliver dragged her outside. He seemed changed. He’s been back in stats and for the past 2 weeks he didn’t bring a girl home nor he was dating anyone at the moment. Felicity was pleased with the improved Oliver.  
I have something to tell you, both of them said to each other at the same time. They laughed a little.  
“Ok, you go first” Felicity told him playfully  
“I Love you”. And her heart stopped beating for a second. There it was, his confession that he loved her.  
“You are my best friend and I want you to be the first one to tell this.” she waited impatiently for him to complete his confession.  
“I am in Love with………………. Nyssa” she blinked twice. Oliver loves Nyssa, the Daughter of the wealthiest man alive in Japan. She was a royalty; a princess to be precise a real princess not the made up one like Felicity.  
“O my god Ollie ….Nyssa called and said; yes she will marry you.

  
I can’t believe you are getting married in 3 weeks. Thea jumped in and hugged her brother. Felicity didn’t notice when their friends followed them in the Garden. They came up to him and congratulated him. No one even noticed when felicity flee to her room. She locked herself in her room. Her heart was burning but she refused to cry. She will fight for the man she loves. She will show this Nyssa that she was not needed here; in Oliver life.

  
Nyssa came like a fresh air in Queen Manor. Everyone was happy and impressed with her.  
Despite being Royalty, she was down to earth. She was humble, smart and caring. The way Oliver looked at her, he won’t look at anyone else that way. He is changed; a grown up; happy and most importantly in love. She would be damn if she jeopardizes her best friend’s happiness. So she did what was necessary. She wore her big girl panties and the fakest smile ever for three weeks.  
Now here she was sitting alone on the coast, crying her heart out. She couldn’t help but curse the woman to whom she lost her best friend; her love.  
“I wish you never existed. you stole him from me.  
I wish you feel the same way I am feeling right now. You feel how time slips away from your hands.”  
She saw the dust breakout on sky. After pouring her heart to sea she was driving back to starling when her car hit the truck and her world turned black.  
She woke up in starling general hospital. Alone and scared.  
After 3 hours the whole Queen, lance and merlin clan bust into her room asking billion Questions but she didn’t answer even a single one of them.  
She wanted Oliver and he was not here.  
“Sweetie, Oliver won’t be coming.” catching her gaze to the door Moira answer her unasked question”. Him and Nyssa just boarded the plane back to japan they have some important ceremony to perform but he asked me to tell you Get well soon”. She slept alone that night in that cold hospital bed. She expected him to see her personally but apparently his new wife was more important. That night her heart hardened for the Man she loved.

After getting recovered she moved from Queen manor to a small town house. She refused to use her trust fund just because she could. It’s been 2 years. Oliver was blessed with a beautiful daughter Zara .  
After that It became difficult for her to even live in the same city. One day she saw Oliver ,Nyssa and their 6 month old daughter in a park. She felt pity for herself and decided to leave the past in the past. She decided to handle Smoak Inc. Paris branch.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
It’s been five years since Oliver married Nyssa. 3 since Oliver became a father and 2 and half year since she left her family and friends behind. She was asleep when her phone suddenly rang.  
“Hey Thea. It’s really not a good time. Ray will be back soon and I am really interested in sleeping right now”.  
“Felicity I am sorry but its Nyssa you have to come fast”. Thea sounded like she has been crying.  
“Whaoo what happen to Nyssa. Is she ok? ”  
“She’s been sick. It’s really bad. The only person she would talk is you please com fast.”  
“OK I’ll be there”.  
Kissing Ray good bye, she boarded the plan to starling.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
She went to the hospital directly and met Moira and Thea outside Nyssa’s room .  
She could see from distance, how fragile and weak she looked. When she realized who was holding Nyssa’s hand, once again she forgot how to breath.  
He looked different, tired he support a scruff Now. it suits him. she didn’t know how long she stood outside and stared at the scene front of her.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
She was called inside .  
The first thing she saw was Oliver. he was too staring at her.  
“hi Felicity.” Just one word, fucking hi and he ignored her completely.  
She sighed, right now he was not important his wife was. She stepped forward and hugged the woman she deemed for so long.  
“Husband! give us a moment Alone please”. Nyssa turned to Oliver and without another word he left them alone.  
“Nyssa What happen to you. you look like a mess.” Nyssa laughs and instantly starts coughing .  
“Nyssa what is happening”. Felicity instantly went on her feet to help her.  
“it ok Felicity. just listen to me” she grabbed Felicity’s hand in her own.  
“I am sorry Felicity. I know I was the one who drove you away from your house.”  
“Nyssa what are you talking about…..”  
“Please Felicity just let me finish. I Know you were in love with Oliver 5 years ago .”felicity’s eyes widen but she didn’t dare to speak a word .”the way you looked at him when I first met you. I knew you loved him but you were also very young at that time and I thought you would get over him but now I hope this is not the case. I was hoping for you to be in love with him”.  
What is happening. Is she losing her mind she wants me to be in love with her husband .  
“I want you to marry Oliver”. her breath stopped  
“Nyssa I will get the doctor for you .”  
“No .I am not crazy Felicity .I divorced Oliver 1 year ago .we are not married .”  
“ok Nyssa this is too much”. She stands to get the hell out of here .  
“Please Felicity I am dying and last thing I want for my kid is to remain with her father . ”Felicity stops dead in her tracked and turns toward the elderly woman .  
“What that meant Nyssa. how Zara come into all of this.”  
“My father he is an old school. if I die or Oliver die then the remaining partner need to get married to keep our child. if the remaining partner refuses to get married again, My father will have our daughter. before we get married we sign the agreement. we didn’t think something like this would ever happen.”  
“ok I get that .and for the family tradition it sucks but why me. I met you sister and your cousins at you wedding they would be much better partner then me for Oliver”. Felicity tried to reason with Nyssa.  
“NO Felicity no one is better then you. Please Felicity I am dying and last thing I want is you to marry Oliver. I feel alone. I feel time is slipping from my hands. Oliver should never feel the way I am feeling; alone and defeated”.

  
Her head was spinning how Nyssa can say the same word she wished for her five year ago. Was this her fault Nyssa was dying? if it is then she is not going to marry Oliver ever. how can she look into his eyes knowing she killed his wife? But Nyssa’s accident 2 and half years ago was very bad that she didn’t recover and her reports were very clear she is not going make it. Zara is going to lose her mother.  
God Zara how can she let the mere child be snatch away from her father. The Queens took care of her when Walter was not able to. She owed that much to them. For Zara. she would do it. she never met the little girl but her heart ached for her.  
“I am ready”.  
Nyssa signalled Oliver to come inside.  
“Oliver please get the Minister and adoption papers. Felicity is ready and please get my father too”.  
“I just said yes. We should not rush it”. Felicity was shocked. she just said yes and Nyssa Announced their wedding time which was in a few minutes. Was Nyssa planning this from a long time. Did she Know her answer?  
Every one gathered in Nyssa’s room.  
Oliver and Felicity signed the papers. No vows were exchanged; no greetings were made. After that Nyssa signed the adoption papers to Felicity and introduced Felicity to her Father as Zara’s Mother.  
The whole time Oliver avoided eye contact with her.

Later that Night Nyssa died in her sleep. Leaving Felicity Smoak as Felicity Queen……………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we will stay married.” Thrusting her chin high; Felicity said passionately.  
> Every eye in the study turned to Felicity and for the first time he acknowledged rest of his Family; looking at Felicity with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! hope you like the new chapter, The next chapter will be update soon.  
> I am also ready for prompts .suggest ideas, ask Question.  
> love you all

He was sitting on a bench outside the hospital. The night seemed cold and calm, finally at rest, just like his dead wife or rather his dead ex-wife. He corrected himself tiredly. And tired he was. Since, last 2 and half years he was fighting. Fighting against the inevitable. First, he tried to fight for his dying wife then he had to fight with his wife for their marriage. he sighed loudly and then smile a little **R** emembering how he met his very stubborn and beautiful wife.

  
Finally, he was in Japan waiting desperately to close the deal and go back to his homeland. He was waiting in his car for the traffic light to give the green signal, when he saw a brunette girl helping an old lady to cross the road. He followed them with his eyes. He was genuinely impressed with the girl. She reminded him of Felicity. Then she turned around and he forgot to breath. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He was so engrossed in admiring the girl’s beauty that he missed her. She just vanished in the air. The girl looked familiar though. He couldn’t pin point where he exactly saw her.  
And then she appeared in front of him from the air just like Magic. She was Nyssa Raatko, the heiress and the princess of Raatko family. The Raatkos were some kind of royalty in Japan. He planned to stay in Japan only for two months. However, he ended up living for 2 years. During his stay in Japan, he tried everything to woo Nyssa. Then he left Japan only to wait for the life depending answer.

From his stay in Japan he was sure that Nyssa was equally in love with him as he was in love with her. They were dating for 1 year but the only problem was Nyssa’s Father Ras al Gul. The man was pain in the ass. He only said yes to them when they signed the stupid contract with him.  
When he got back to starling. He did the right thing he told his best friend; he was in love with Nyssa. His friend Felicity Smoak .As always she was proved his lucky charm. The moment he told her; the same moment Nyssa said” Yes” to him. After that he was flying on cloud he got the girl and was blessed with a Daughter. Everything was perfect. He was so happy until the tragedy strike.

He was supposed to ride the same car; in which Nyssa had her accident. They rushed to hospital. Nyssa sustain critical injuries she was not able to move without a wheelchair. They accident left Nyssa paralyze. He can’t believe the day how it starts with celebrating Zara’s 6 month birthday in central park and how it ended  
Waiting outside his wife room. the only person he could think of other then Nyssa was Felicity. He need her at the moment like no one else. But She didn’t show up. He thought grimly.

Nyssa was left with the very badly puncture kidness. It took them more than 7 month to find the perfect match. But all his happiness vanished soon. Nyssa’s body was not supporting the New kidness and his Father had the gall to mention the contract. He was naturally worried for his child but he never dared to lose hope for his wife.

One day from nowhere Nyssa demand a divorce. He was devastated. He tried to convince her; but all in vain. At least she was still staying with him and their daughter. It seemed his ex-wife was determinant to shock him with every passing day. He still remember the day how they fight over the topic.  
“ _Nyssa you are out of your mind. I am not going to marry anyone. You Know it. Why you are still so persistent. “_  
_“Oliver you Know. You have to do this. If not for me than for our daughter; for Zara. Please Oliver my Father will take him away from you. I am not going to live for long and then what will happen? ” Nyssa Sobbed._  
_“I will hire US’s best lawyers to challenge the contract. We will not lose Zara.” He crouched down on his knees and wipe Nyssa’s tears._  
_“Oh Oliver we can’t win against my Father. No one ever does .we signed the contract it was verified in japan as well as America.”_  
_“Nyssa still; I can’t marry anyone out there.”_  
_“I am not asking you to marry anyone. I want you to marry Felicity. Felicity Smoak your best friend.” For a long moment there was only silence._  
_“From a long time I am putting up with everything you are throwing at me but not with this. I am not selfish enough to bring Felicity in this.”_

With those words for the first time he left his crying wife. But Nyssa kept pressing the matter even more.

  
It was two day ago when Nyssa health badly crashed. Her lungs were not working any more. She was in more pain than it was expected. Doctors suggest him to prepared his self for the worst. Gathering all his courage he entered Nyssa’s room.  
“Hey! Hi there.” He kissed her.  
“So, Doctors finally told you didn’t they. I am Dying.”  
“Hey! no you are not Dying. You are not leaving me and Zara.”  
“Oliver its written all over your face. Honestly I have no fight left inside me. I don’t want to leave you and Zara alone. But I am in so much pain. I can’t bear it.” Nyssa made the mistake to sobbed and began coughing violently.  
“But you can end my misery. Please call Felicity. Marry her before I die. Consider it my last wish.”  
“Its selfish Nyssa. She is innocent. She has her own life.”  
“Think about our own daughter Oliver. She is innocent too. My dad is outside is outside the room probably booking return ticket for Japan and he won’t be leaving without Zara Trust Me.” she paused for a moment.” But if you are still going deny me……” before she could finish .she collapse on the bed. Her doctor rushed in for the rescue.  
He told his Family everything. On Moira’s insistence Thea called Felicity.

  
Nyssa was better. he was sitting with Nyssa holding her hands when Felicity entered. She look exactly the way she used to 5 years ago. He greeted her with a Hi.  
He was so Ashamed with his self that he never made an eye contact with her even when the minster announced them married.

  
He was lost in his own thoughts when Moira’s hand on his shoulder brought him out of his misery.  
Oliver its time we should head home. there were traces on wiped tears on Moira’s pale cheeks.  
Without any protest he left the hospital wishing he never have to return the place ever. It holds to many bad memories.  
…………………………………………........................................  
Tiredly he dragged his feet in his old room ignoring the one he used to share with his Dead wife. There was to many memories and right now he had no energy left to deal with; even with the pleasant one. Three day later in Queen’s garden everyone gathered to say their Final good bye. Lance, Merlyn in particular. After 5 years he buried the girls of his dream at the same place; He married her. He bided his good buy with a single white rose.  
……………………………………………………………………………….  
He was rushing upstairs when Raisa informed him; he was wanted in study. He went inside and his eyes landed on Felicity. For a second he was unable to move. For three days he forgot that; she exists. She was standing by the window facing away. Taking his eyes away from the girl; he cleared his throat. ”You send for me.” He asked Nyssa’s father. He was very annoyed with Ras’s presences. Although he gave his blessing to Nyssa and him. He didn’t show up at their wedding. In last 3 years he didn’t make an effort to see Nyssa even Nyssa’s half sister “Talia” pop up several time to meet Nyssa.  
“Mr Queen as you are aware; You signed an agreement before marrying my daughter. According to which My grand-daughter will accompany me to japan and live there till her 18th birthday because my daughter is dead Now. I would like to take Zara with me now.”  
“Oh! But you forget the clause where Oliver must Remarry if Nyssa die; if he want to keep his daughter with him. Which he obviously wanted because he married me.” Before Oliver could say something Felicity blurt breathlessly.  
IN answer Ras smirk. ”For How long Miss Smoak. I think my daughter was in hurry to die; she forget to mention in order to keep the child. You to have to stay married to each other.” Ras counter back smugly.  
“Then we will stay married.” Thrusting her chin high; Felicity said passionately.  
Every eye in the study turned to Felicity and for the first time he acknowledged rest of his Family; looking at Felicity with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Then we will stay married.”

Just what the hell she was thinking. Oh correction she wasn’t thinking at all.

After saying God Bye to the Jerk of the century “RAS AL GULL” Felicity was pacing her room down .

 

“You are wearing the rug down.”  said a smooth voice

She stop in her track; Knowing very well to whom the voice belonged. She slowly turn around to face him. And there he was standing; leaning against the door frame his arms over his chest.

“You still don’t Knock.” she sigh

A weak smirk graced his lips. ”Old habits die hard.  ”

He was still not meeting her gaze .she notice but let it pass.

“Why are you here.” She asked him

Oliver shift uncomfortably; straitening on his full height.

“Sandra is here to drop Zara.  I would like you to meet my **daughter**.”

For a second Felicity didn’t react. Just staring at him

“Umm Felicity.”

“YES hmm yes .I’ll be down in 5 ”

He was leaving when her mind forced her to  ask at least one smart question.

“Oliver .”he stopped to turn around

“Why ?”he Frown

“Why …………….i mean why Sandra had Zara whole time. ”

“Because its better this way.”

“Don’t  you think Zara deserved to say Good bye to her mother.”

She saw a muscle tick near the hollow of his throat .

“Of course she does but with Ras being here . I would Prefer my daughter’s custody rather than  final Good bye to her mother.”

Without  waiting For her Answer .he left very stunned and furious Felicity .

He was right but she still felt angry.

 

……………………………………………………………….

She was  at the bottom of the stair bracing herself to meet Zara .

Zara the only reason she was still here. She shook her head on her on thought. She had some idea that the child have blond hair. she seen her years ago in city central park

enjoying her day with her parents. A pang of sorrow and jealousy hit her.

Ignoring her inner turmoil she prepared herself to meet the one person she would rather not.

Soft giggling sound grab her attention suddenly .she saw a bundle of soft blond hair snuggling close to Oliver Neck .

Looking at Felicity .Oliver Quickly introduced her to Zara.

“Zara .Honey remember the other day we talk about my friend .”

“am hmm.” Was the little girl short reply; still snuggling in his father arms.

“well Baby meet my Friend Felicity.”

Oliver lower the kid on her feet only to turn around and felicity forget to breath .her eyes 

They were ocean blue .just like her father’s.

And felicity decide  she like “Zara joy Queen.”

“You are ugly.”  Zara said in her baby language.

Momentarily to stun to react Felicity wrestle herself to crouch down to Zara’s level.

“Well  but you are very pretty .”Felicity said awkwardly

“Fly  and no wings.” Zara pointed toward felicity’s arms accusingly

Before Felicity could react the girl took of giggling on her own joke.

“Was that just me or anybody else thing that ………………….

Did she just called me ugly

And Fly with no wings.”

“no I think she said called you are a butterfly...................... ”Thea supplied

“you mean butterfly with no wings .“ Thea wince on felicity amused voice

“Well did just that happen.” Felicity said ‘’

“I am so sorry Felicity .”Moira apologize

“Well Felicity you look like a ghost .she just confuse you for a fly ”Thea joked

“Thea …….” Before Oliver could complete his sentence Felicity bust out laughing .

……………………………………………………

She woke up with the loud voices coming from the hall, Without bothering with a night gown ;she rushed downstairs only to witness Ras and Oliver shouting at eachother , Behind Ras a team of three attorney’s dealing with Laurel and Tommy Merlyn.

“you’re not touching my daughter or hell you’re taking her away from me.” Oliver shout with full of his lungs.

“you and your fake Barbie can’t s  stop me.” Ras  counter back,

“Mr Ras, Oliver. I think you two need to calm down. You both have your own team of attorney’s let’s just sit and talk about it.”

Everybody turn to look at Felicity and her half naked state.

“And here comes the whore you replaced with my daughter.” The room went silent.

He turn his head toward Oliver.

“You couldn’t even wait for  few days to do your new slut, For GOD sake my daughter died just three days ago.” Ras fumed.

“Mr Ras as you can see with your own eyes Oliver and Felicity consummated their marriage .it’s 100% legal you can’t anymore challenge their union. Laurel state loudly.

Ras turn around and jerk his head toward his legal team.” what do you think.” Ras growled   

“Mrs Queen?” One of the lawyer step forward questioning Felicity,

“If you don’t mind; I would like to ask few questions.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter please keep in mind that; every relation is not about love or  
> friendship. sometime we are with someone just for a little comfort.with someone we are able to forget  
> about hurt for just a little while.  
> Please read this chapter with an open mind.  
> and let me know .

The lawyer from Ras legal team wanted to ask her some Question. To stunned to react, she neither move nor answer any of his question. She tried to regain her bearing but with the every passing minute, she got more uncomfortable. Luckily Laural and Tommy Jump in.

MR Hoffman You are making her nervous. Your work is to question regarding Zara’s custody, not making My clients uncomfortable. Laural sneer at the lawyer; Who questioned Felicity.  
Hoffman counter back with a smirk on his face. I Am only doing my work here. Since My client is worried about his granddaughter. He is concern that Miss Felicity is Unfit to raise the heir of Al-Gul empire.  
Laural raise her eye brows at the man; telling him to explain.

He took a black folder and handed it to Laural; which she opened to exam the content inside.  
Frowns appear on Laural’s forehead. Felicity can tell that whatever Laural was going through was bad. She had a nagging feeling that the situation is going to get ugly so she brace herself for the worst. 

“As you can see Mrs Merlyn. Miss Smoak is married to MR Queen. But she was in a relationship with a French man named Ray palmar” everybody look slightly stiffen with the information but Felicity Knew what was about to come next. She was never ashamed of ray but the rest of the family was definitely going to judge her.  
Upon seeing Felicity’s alert, Hoffman smirk change into a full bloom smile. clearly the old pervert was enjoying her discomfort way too much.

” The man Ray Palmer is a married man. Felicity has been involved with him from the last 1 year.” As expected every single person present; give her weird look but it was Oliver; who didn’t give away any emotion. She meet everyone eyes and then turn to the jerk. ready to shoot him down.  
“Mr Hoffman as much as; you are thriving upon shredding my character. Its still doesn’t explains; what it gotta do with Zara’s custody?” The man was taken back with her chilling calm voice .Good .she mentally pat her back.  
The man clear his throat. His attempt to intimidate her didn’t work. So he get to the main point.  
“Did you have sex with Mr Queen.” And here was the question leading to the whole series awkward Questions. She was annoyed with the question now. She opened her mouth to say no when Tommy butt in.

“Mr Hoffman of course she did. That’s make them a valid couple. It fulfills every clause of zara’s custody . Even your client is convinced of that.” Tommy pointed at Ras who had a sour expression on his face. “and felicity’s relationship prior the marriage doesn’t matter; what matters, that Oliver and felicity consummated their marriage. They are man and wife in every aspect. And let’s not forget after this felicity get to keep and raise zara as her own.” but the man was not ready to give up so he brings up Ray again.  
“You are forgetting, felicity’s relation with Ray. Giving a child custody to a character less woman is not idol.” Then he turn to felicity, ready to insult her directly.  
“Felicity ………”

“She is Mrs Queen to you.” Before Hoffman could say anything Oliver roar in his deadly voice  
“you will not call my wife by her first name. You came into my house. Disrespected my wife and offended her with your questions.” Pointing his figure at Hoffman he added.  
“Now that my child’s case is sorted. I would like to file a case against you for harassing my wife. My legal team. Mr and Mrs Merlyn will be contacting you soon.”  
“Now before I do something very drastic. I suggest you take your leave and never set foot on my property again.”  
Hoffman turn to Ras with an apologetic expression and glare at tommy and laural; before leaving the manor with his colleagues. 

Ras was about to leave when Oliver confronts the old man. ”You doesn’t even bother to meet her when she was dying . now she is dead and you are acting like a father who disapprove of other woman taking his daughter place.” The old man halted in his steps.  
“despite having a strained relation with my daughter. I did love her. You have a daughter of your own . one day you will understand why I did. What I did.” with a puzzle statement Ras leave the mansion.

“Its look like a bad time. But I need to be back in Paris.”  
Everyone was about to leave when a voice stopped them.  
It was Thea who answered the unasked question.

“Ray what are you doing here.” but he look at felicity.  
“I read about your marriage on internet. Would you mind stepping outside for minute. I would like to talk about us.” Ray asked felicity. Tightening the already bind ballet of her rob; she move to follow ray outside.

Everyone exchange Glances then pointedly looked at Oliver.  
“She doesn’t owe anyone of us, anything.” Daring them with any more Question, when no one talk. he leave for study.

Looking at ray was always very strange for her. He was a brave man. Whenever she looked at him her heart breaks for him. She always wanted a love like this. At 18 she always dreamed of having a love like this with Oliver. Maybe that’s why she was with ray.  
“So you are married now. I assume you are not coming back.” Ray turn to question her. When she didn’t reply. He hold her hands in his.  
”If this doesn’t work out. I would be waiting for you.” He inform her gently.

“If Anna comes back; would you still be waiting for me.” He instantly leave her hand and look away.  
“That’s what I thought.” Felicity didn't expect him to leave Anna for her. but he was honest with her' so she decided to be honest with him. she wanted for ray to know; why his relation will not workout; not just with her but with any other girl.  
“I need you in my life felicity. I love you dearly.” He pleaded with unsheded tear in his eyes.  
“and I love you. But lets be honest you are still in love with your wife. You are not ready to let her go’; you never was."  
“How can I let her go. Letting her go means switching of her life support system. there is still 2% chances of, coming out of coma.” He sounds offended.  
Smiling at him like he proved her point. ”You want me because I am your cope up. you need a real relationship Ray, not a cope up mechanism.” She softly grabbed his cold hand. ”with those 2% chance doctor also informed you about her expected condition. Her spine is badly damaged; her brain took most of the blow. If even these 2% chances workout; she won’t be able move, talk and listen.” She didn’t wanted to break ray’s heart but she needed to be honest with him.  
”Ray doctors think that you are prolonging her suffering by keeping her on ventilator. Her brain is not getting enough oxygen and the machine wont be able to help her in a year.” Her voice trembled with each word.  
“and talking about us. At a point we had to let go of each other. This is that point.” She couldn’t hold back anymore; the tear were flowing down her eyes.  
“you are right its selfish of me to want you. But let me tell you the time I spend with you was the most happiest ; after Anna’s accident  
. I forget about my grieve when I am with you.”  
“Felicity Smoak you are a sun shine and you deserve the best."  
But I do love you.” He said smiling through her tears.  
“I know, but you love Anna more.” sighing deeply she let go of his hands.  
“If anything changes regarding Anna's condition would you tell me.” He nod his head in agreement.  
“So that’s a goodbye .” without waited for her answer ray kissed her for the last time.  
Then walkout of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think about ray and felicity 's relation please let me know  
> through your review. i would do my best to explain the situation .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am little scared of posting this chapter.Some of you really dislike Oliver.  
> but trust me its important for the story plus its more like a character development.  
> one More importing thing Felicity maybe end up with ray.
> 
> but if you want it to be Oliver. do comment it .
> 
> For those who want Olicity. write olicity in the comment below   
> and for Raylicity . write Raylicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOKEANDFIREANDFLAMESANDASHES, KTR, aliciuhhhh, gotaproblemmom65, tydorantsopeanut, stirtje_sara, heidi2310, Deena_31, Diamonds_in_the_Sky23, Kath4703, jayne87, lili2576, dancerfruit, Bluedove, Mariestark17, Lililovingreading and KTR and many more thank you for you support.
> 
> @lili2576   
> Thank you very much for reading this chapter with an open mind. and you are as lovely as Spanish. its my honor to read your comment. Keep reviewing .Gracias
> 
> @2310  
> You are a very smart Person. you always Question and pinpoint very important things. I hope some of your points will be cleared after this chapter. Keep reviewing. your Question Boost up my writing .  
>  Love you all for being supportive and patient.

“ouch that sound painful.” Felicity was watching, Ray disappearing from the Queen’s gate when Laural’s voice startle her.  
“I am sorry.” Laural’s draw her friend in her arms comforting her; at her best. ”Oh felicity , I sorry for judging you.” Laural sound apologetic but felicity still withdraw from her embrace. although she didn’t care about what people think of her but the word judgement still sting.

“Ray and I met an year ago. We start out as friend and then it changed. And we became ”she sigh ”I don’t know what we became.” She wiped the few escaped tears. ”but one thing I Know is that , me and ray we were there for each other. And if things were different then maybe we had a chance together. He is everything I could ever want. Smart , caring , compassionate.” She smile sadly. ”He loves me but he is not ready to let go of Anna and I am not ready to see him shattered. He is already broken you know.” She didn’t want to discuss about ray with Laural but talking to laural’s felt good.   
“You should have told him about your marriage. You won’t be able to divorce Oliver. I know you told him that , you two are over but what if he still waits for you.”  
“There was no point to tell him and I can only hope; he moves on. ” she said weakly.

“About Hoffman; Tommy and me are so sorry. We had an idea that Hoffman would go nasty but he was practically kissing Ras ass.” Laural huff out a laugh but Felicity didn’t join her.  
“Look I am sorry. We didn’t thought; consummation would come up. it wasn’t even mention in contract but Ras team come up with the feud luckily you show up in right clothes to save the day.”Laural joked and this time felicity join her; snorting out a short laugh.  
“seriously Felicity; we are sorry for not anticipating. But now at lest you and Oliver don’t have to worry about it.”  
“Honestly Laural its going to be very Awkward between us.”   
“Lets not thing about that. Sara is back and she is with her new husband Leonardo Snart.”  
“I thought Sara preferred girls.” Felicity was shocked with the new revelation.  
“I Know. She met him on a cruise then eloped .”  
“Snart as in Ice King snart. King of frozen food industry. ”she gawk at Laural. She read about snart in a French magazine. People call him ice king because of his rude behaviour.

“But its still not shocking then you and tommy being married. How did that happen. How did you two ended up married. You use to hate him.” Laural laugh heartily on her young friend teasing manner.   
“Well he confess his love in an Open bar in a very different style; did I tell you drunkenly. And he didn’t say any thing to me. He went to my father And ‘Sir do you love baby Zara.’ he said yes and then Let me quote. ‘Please give me your blessing to make Several baby with your daughter” Laural mimic Tommy’s slurring voice.” And my dad punched him.” Then she start tell Felicity whatever she missed in past 2 and half years.  
…………………………………………  
He was nursing a class of Brandy while watching Felicity biding Good Bye to Ray.  
“She looks awful.” Tommy join him by the window; from where he was watching felicity’s interaction with Ray.  
“He is married. She’s been having an affair with a married man.” Oliver voice out.  
“And I thought no one was to judge felicity.” Tommy asked his friend Sarcastically “what you were saying ah she doesn’t owe anyone anything?”   
“Beside you should be the last person to judge Felicity. aren’t you the same man who slept with another woman just a night before his divorce.”  
“Nyssa finally had her way. All I could think about was to hurt her in some way.” Oliver said in in a clipped voice. ”  
“The same night; when I return home Nyssa didn’t look at me. She knew what I did but she didn’t say a word. After the divorce she told me that sex was one of the reason she wanted the divorce. she was already feeling insecure regarding our non-existing sex life and made her feel worse.”  
“I am not exactly proud of it.”

“I am not judging you Oliver but the same goes for felicity. She could be with that man outside.” tommy pointed at Felicity and Ray. with his half drank brandy glass. ”but she chose to be here. Try not to make mistakes you made with Nyssa.” Tommy advice his oldest friend.

 

“She Is my wife. It sound odd even to my ears just a few years back she was my kid sister and now she is my wife. This whole situation is so messed up.” he took a sip on his drink.  
“That’s where you are wrong. She used to be your best friend. Your wingman till she was 18. She was never your sister ; until Moira bragged about her being your sister on her eighteenth birthday. Or till Robert mention of you tried to being a good example for your sisters.” Tommy snort aloud on remembering Moira and Robert efforts. ”I still don’t get what was their deal of labeling Felicity as your sister from nowhere. They didn’t even bother till her 18 birthday.” Tommy’s whole sentence faded to his hearing when he saw the Ray guy lean forward and kiss felicity lightly on her lips. His grip keep tightening on his glass till it give up and break into his hand.  
“OLLIE.” Tommy instantly took the broken glass from his hand. Then wrap his hand in a clean bandage .  
“Are you sure you thought of her as a sister because that’s not the reaction I would ever expected. Sure you would break your sister boyfriend face but this is a little ……….”  
“Don’t finish the sentence….” Oliver snarl in anger.  
Tommy throws hand in mock surrender. “sure whatever you say .”  
……………………………………………………………………………………  
Walter’s arrival was very unexpected. He was her uncle; her mother’s step brother. Apparently the Older man was not very happy with her sudden marriage to Oliver. But that was not the reason she felt irritated toward her mother only brother.  
When felicity’s parents died ; Walter took care of her for about 3 weeks then he hand her over to Queens because that’s was written in her parent’s will. Beside those three weeks Walter didn’t spend much time around felicity. While growing up; she gathered that Walter was more likely allergic to the Queen. He always met her at his place in London or outside in public place but his presences in Queen mention was slightly alarming.

“You should have attend the funeral.” Felicity said while hugging her uncle.  
“And you shouldn’t have married that brat.” Walter said in his charming British accents.  
“He is not a brat and you are hardly around so stop complaining about it.” she hiss at him; keeping her voice low to avoid unwanted attention.  
Walter grunt in response.   
“Why are you here?” in response Walter Present her with some papers. She took them and start reading them with each paper she was getting confused.  
“What is this. You are singing off Smoak inc to me . and why your shares are convert on my name.” she flipped the papers again to continue. ”You are crazy. I don’t want your place in London or any other Property of yours.” She was nearly shouting at him but the man just looked away. Were those tears she saw in his eyes; her uncle never cries.  
Getting a control over her increasing anger; she tried again.

“What is it Walter ? are you going somewhere? That’s why you want me take care of your things? When will you return?” Felicity Question him in one go.  
“ I Am not sure. I won’t be returning back but before going. I want to spend some time with you.” He affectionately held her hand in his. His voice breaking. ”Would you like that.”   
Trying to keep herself from crying she Questions her uncles unlikely behavior. ”Yes Walter I would love that.” The Older man looked instantly satisfied with her answer.

“Have I ever tell you ; I hated the idea of having step sister ”Looking expectantly at her then chuckle. ”but your Mother was One hell of a kid and an amazing step- sister. when she nominated Queens as your guardians I Felt robbed off my right as your uncle.” Walter was silent after that; lost in his thoughts.

“She was 12 when we first met. She loved me and I Loved her. She was my little sister; my only friend.” She smile upon hearing such love in his voice. ”Then she came donna's 14th birthday, her new friend . with her classy clothes and elegant style. They bonded over a ridicules puppy ” Walter snort loudly. ”the two were totally different while she was classy and elegant; your mother was a babbler. Your father fell for her Particular trait.” Walter rolled his eyes while smiling broadly.  
“anyway, she was a beautiful girl; you mother friend but she was taking my sister away and I didn’t like her. To my worst fear I start waiting for her to spend night at our home. Attend our parties. it confused me whether I hate her or love her.” he sigh.  
”I waited for years to asked her out . she got married just after turning eighteen.at that time I loved her enough to leave her alone with my miserable one sided love.”

“then she robbed me off something very Precious of mine. Although it wasn’t her fault but I hate her for that and I kept hating her for everything she stands. For being proven better choice than me.” He moved to the large window facing the garden.  
“But the Last few years are Questioning me. Had I ever Hate her.” His sound defeated; she went to him but his eyes were train on someone outside in the garden; tending the soft daffodils.   
“Moira.” She named the person. But he turn to her; taking the hold of her arms in fatherly way.  
“My Little Lamb.” He always call her that; when she was little. Smiling through glittering eyes.  
“You are a splitting image of your mother. Smart and caring. You are my only family.” He plant a kiss on her head   
“The thought of you falling in love with someone; who would never return your feeling scars me to death.” She was shocked by her uncles admission; she wanted to know he know knew about her long lost feelings for Oliver. “I don’t want you to end up like me.” Before her uncle could complete his sentence they were interrupted by new arrivals .  
Oliver was standing in there with Talia and her Aunt Vanessa. Talia looked same as five years ago fake Read hair and black eyes Exactly Like Nyssa’s.  
The Older women in her early fifties had those same black eyes. she felt that odd. Nyssa and Talia were half sister’s there mother died in mysterious circumstances.

Oliver cleared his throat. ”Felicity you know Talia.” Talia instantly hugged her. The girl was always friendly to her so she hugged her back without any hesitation.  
“OH Felicity! You have no idea what we been through. My sister trusted you with Zara and I trust my sister.” then the girl step back. ”She is my mother’s twin sister. ”Talia introduced the older woman.  
“My Name is Vanessa darling . we met at the funeral briefly.” She remembered the older woman. ”My Brother told me; how Master treated you. I am so sorry. Sometime his anger takes the best of him.” The Older women said embarrassingly.  
“I am sorry but I don’t know any master.” Felicity Questioned confusingly.  
“Of course you don’t.” the laugh warmly.  
“My family have been serving the Royal family for more than hundred years. When my sister Rebecca fell in love with Ras Older Brother. It was a good change; so our elders approved but they Kept serving the Royals. Then in an year the first master was brutally murdered. Rebbeca was devastated and Pregnant with Talia so master married her; they had Nyssa.”  
After spending some time with Vanessa felicity went in kitchen to have something. Whatever Walter had said set her off but she was happy to have Walter In states.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..   
“Would you mind setting up a plate for me.” She was about to was her empty plate when Oliver entered the kitchen.  
“sure .” he took a tool on the island while she reheat the remaining pasta for him.  
“So Walter is staying here; that’s new. A good new.” He took a Mouthful of Pasta. Swallowing it .  
“I AM Happy .” she told him honestly.  
“I am Glad that you are happy.” She was about to leave; when he stopped her.  
“You should have told me about Ray.” He whispered in the empty kitchen.  
“You didn’t tell me about the consummation thing.” She fired back.  
He scrubbed his hand down his face. “Look we didn’t thought about it; we had an idea but that was totally unexpected.”  
“Still you should have told me about this unexpected.” Felicity move her hand in frustration .”Do you have any idea; how I felt Pretending ,I shagged you.” He wince on her tone.  
“Look I didn’t want this. All of this ”he gesture between them.” is Nyssa’s doing” that set her off.  
“So Nyssa tricked me into marrying you without bothering to consider about the contract clauses.”   
“She was desperate for her child. But what about you Oliver. You get to keep Zara because you are married to me.”  
“What you should do is thank Me; not judge me about Ray.” She sneered at him.  
“How did you become so stubborn and heartless.” He took a step to intimidate her but she matched him by taking a step toward him herself.  
“Just the way you become a moron and an ungrateful bastard.” With that she left him staring after her.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
After leaving the moron in kitchen she fell on her bed. Mentally exhausted with the Ordeal of the day.  
It started out with Ras’s shouting down the walls. Following by Ray’s arrival and good bye.  
Walter’s sudden desire to live near her. Then Nyssa’s strange relatives and most importantly OLIVER.  
She smiled in the dark room. Whatever she said was maybe mean. But he doesn’t get to walk all over her.  
The idiot had that coming.   
A sudden crashing noise broke the chain of her thought; she get up to see what it was  
Felicity Notice two things.   
Thea sneaking back in house. at some distance John diggle was tackling a guy down ; punching him repeating in face.  
And Oliver had hysterically crying zara in his hand.  
She ran outside to see what the hell was happening.  
She was joined by Moira, Robert and thea.  
“Oliver what’s happening.” Moira Question him breathlessly.  
Oliver didn’t look at any of them. ”He was running off with Zara. He kidnapped my daughter. Diggle caught him in time.”  
Felicity didn’t want to but her attention dragged to Thea instantly. She looked disheveled and slightly guilty;  
Felicity took a deep breath. ”could this day get any better.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one for your support. 
> 
> your kudos and reviews are well appreciated.   
> so keep reviewing. and pleas tell me what do you think about it.
> 
> every comment is important even the negative ones.   
> they are important to know, where am i going wrong.
> 
> keep reading.  
> have a good day.

She was serving the last cup of coffee to the, very tired Quentin Lance, who was still Questioning the Queen family member regarding Zara’s failed kidnap attempt. Out of all the Queen family Oliver was shaken the most. He still had his now sleeping daughter on his shoulder. It took him more than three hours to calm his hysterically crying daughter.

His mother attempt to convince him; Let Zara sleep in her nursery again. But the man didn’t budge instead he secured her more tightly in his arm. Peppering her sleepy face with kisses every now and then.  Like he was making sure; Zara was safe and with him.

“Oliver this is John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. They are now your security detail” Lance introduce the man how just enter the Main queen hall.

“Hello.” Shifting his daughter to his other shoulder. He shook the new arrivals hand. When the new arrival set down. Lance continued.

“They are ex-military and  are co-Ceo to the the private security agency SPARTAN .”

“Cool” Totally awed by the duo; without realizing she said the word out loud. Causing every head turn into her direction. Pretty much every face had the slight smile playing on their face, well aware with the famous Felicity antiques. But in return the girl had turn red with embarrassment.  

“Who are you?” The beautiful lady Lyla Michaels ask. Wow even her voice was beautiful. For a second she thought the badass woman like Lyla must have the bitch sharp voice and the scowl on the face, like the woman Amanda Waller in the show Arrow had. God how I hate the woman.  At least the main lead was drop dead gorgeous. With blue eyes and blonde hair and worship worthy abs. The guy pretty much look like….

“I agree with the worship worthy abs but you really need to tell me Miss who are you.?” Lyla who previously had the serious look was now openly smiling at her. Even the man with her was grinning. She realized her mistake when the room bust out in laughing.

“This isn’t funny.” Pouting she tried to defend herself.

“Actually, a little.” Oliver answered with the amused tone. He had a look in his eyes. The look he always had; when she used to said something like that. It was good to see that look. But there was something else in those eyes other than amusement. She can’t put her finger on what it was and Oliver’s unbreaking eye contact was not helping either. Unable to hold his gaze any longer she decides to answer.

“Hello I am Felicity Smoak.” The recognition flick through their faces. Lyla and John knew who felicity Smoak was but the woman stands front of them was a lot different to the picture of small nerdy girl  they saw on internet.

“Nice to meet you. Its good to have friends while going through the rough time.” Lyla referred to Nyssa.

“Ahmmm     Felicity is Oliver’s  Wife they just got married few days back.” Mr Lance informed them.

“oh”  but was Lyla’s short reply. Their wedding  wasn’t the public information. so the Queen family decide to keep it that way for a little time.

John decide the moment to end the awkward exchange. ”Mr Queen! Mr lance told me everything about the security reasons but I would like to discuss few thing with you.”

 “Please call me Oliver.” Oliver offer with a friendly smile.

“Then you must call us by our first name.”

The relax stance of the ex-soldier stiffen a bit. ”I will not sugar coat it Oliver. Its look like a thing in your family.” Oliver immediately became embarrassed thinking John is hitting on his past habits.

“No I am not pointing your past. But the recent 2 and half years. The moment after your daughter born. It seems like a pattern first you dodge a hitman then your late wife’s car was run over by a truck. The same car you were supposed to ride in. and Now your daughter’s kidnapping attempt. We think that who is behind of all of these unfortunate event wants you dead.” Hesitating he put a hand on the blond man’s shoulder. “your daughter is in danger so as your wife. Considering the death of Nyssa Queen.”

The room was shell shocked. Every single person had a fearful and aguish look on their faces.

“Oliver we don’t want to upset or intrude but  we will accompany you  24/7.”

“I am more than happy to accommodate you and Lyla. You both can have your own rooms write opposite to mine.”

“Great. Just for the precaution. It would be best it Zara stays in your room are a connect one.” Nodding his head in understanding he instructed a maid to prepare the connected room.

Felicity help him put Zara in to bed and  walk out to go in her own room. When the security detail stopped her.

“Mrs Queen.” She turned to look at Lyla and john.

“Its Felicity.” She offered with a polite smile.

“Felicity do you need something? It would be best if you and Oliver lock your windows and  door insider your room and go inside.” Pointing to Oliver’s room Lyla instruct. She didn’t understand for the next good 3 minute what Lyla said but just blinked her eyes. suddenly an arm wrapped around he a pull her inside the room. He face collided with a hard chest.

Oliver listen to what Lyla said and quickly pulled her inside the room. “We were just off to bed.” He offered a weak explanation and smiling to the people outside ; he close the door. When the lock was firmly in place. He let go of her.

“They don’t know why we are married. And if you sleep in different room they might tell this to Ras. I am sorry we have to share the room.” She didn’t even blink this time.

“I will sleep in zara’s room.”

“Look I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but zara’s bed is really small and there is no other bed in there.” He pointed to the connected room. She looked around in Oliver new room there was no furniture except his bed and she wasn’t going share it with him.

“you can have the bed. I will sleep on the floor.” Without waiting to see her flush face he turned to grab some spare sheets.  Gratefully she padded to Oliver bed and get comfortable under the warm blanket.

She turned on her side and saw Oliver sleeping on the cold floor; still trying to get comfortable. Sighing inwardly, she said to stupidest thing.

“Oliver this bed can fit a whole village. Not in a pervert way you know orgy.” With his brows in his hair line; he gave her a look.

“Not that I am against orgy where bunch of people do it in open; with other people...

But I don’t do it………” Oliver eyes widen comically his mouth slightly parted. Looking at his reaction she groaned loudly.

“What I am saying is that, it is an amazing Queen size bed and you Mr Queen; can move your royal Queen ass here.” His mouth twitched slightly on her silly Queen joke.

“Besides it’s not the first time we will be sharing a bed; remember how me, you, Thea, Tommy and lance sister use to have a sleep over.” The both smile remembering how they all use to fell asleep while watching movies in Oliver’s room. Sure, the Queen had a special theatre room but they all prefer Oliver room just to annoy him.

“Listen I can go for hours to convince you. But I don’t have that much energy right now, so be a good guy and sleep with me.” She cringes at her own line. But scoot a little ,making room for him. Thanks to her lucky star he quickly got in the bed without calling her out on her unintentional innuendo. When they were, both settle comfortably she switched the beside lamp on. The room became dark but she could feel his eyes on her. She turned her head to look at him and he quickly turn his head away.

It shouldn’t but his little action hurt her.  Exhaling softly, she bid him good night. But he didn’t bother to say anything.

She rolled on her side to get away from the man lying beside her. Desperately trying to escape the masculine scent, which was all Oliver.

She often thought about his unique scent. Even her time in Paris didn’t perished her memories of him.  A lone tear escape her eye. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eye preparing herself to face the new day.

   


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a short chapter i hope you all like it.  
>  tell me what you thing about it.

The way to warm cocoon around her, make her nearly sweaty but the warm feeling was so amazing. Maybe it was a warm body pillow but who cares. she snuggled more into it seeking the warmth of it. The pillow thing snuggled back into her practically hugging her. She felt a hand lightly kneading her butt and felt the pillow ‘s hot breath on her neck. She squirmed at the feeling.  Then the said pillow’s hand travels from her hip to waist, skimming it lightly. Her breath hitched instantly. The same moment her brain kick in. when does the pillows start having hands. she opened her confused eyes and came face to face with a chest. Olive’s chest. Her head shot up. luckily, he was sleeping but his hand was still busy skimming her waist.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to leave the bed. but Oliver hand had other ideas. Finding the hem of her shirt; he starts tracing her bare waist and belly. His knee smoothly wedged between her legs. Before the it goes any further. She kicked his shine hard. Within a second he sat up rubbing his leg while glaring dagger at her.

“Why the hell did you do that?” His voice groggy with the sleep.  

“because you kicked me first.” Too embarrassed to say anything she said the first thing came into her mind but he didn’t look convince. He was opening his mouth; when Zara start crying.

His whole body stiffen; hearing his daughter crying.  leaving the bed he rushed into Zara’s room.

She exhaled a long breath.

From the next room, Zara started to cry more loudly. She followed him to see what’s happening.

For an instant, she was too shocked to move. Zara was crying hysterically with her eyes close and her was wet with tears. She was fighting Oliver’s hold; ponding her little fists on her father chest.  Oliver looks like he would cry any moment.

Following her instinct. She quickly pulled Zara in her own arms. Mummering soothing word in her ears; she patted her back affectionately. The child open her eyes.

“Fly. Bad demm” .Zara told flelicity in her baby voice.

“It’s alright sweetie.” she kissed Zara’s head; inhaling her baby smell. The little girl closed her eyes again. Dropping he head in the crook of Felicity’s neck. She start playing with her hair.

She tilts her head to look at Oliver. He had the hurt expression on.

“Oliver she was dreaming about last night. It’s not your fault.”

“I think she is sleeping again.” Olive said after clearing his throat.

She carried the sleepy girl in Oliver bed and laid beside her.

Oliver followed them. He too laid beside them. Feeling sleepy she closed her eyes.

“Thank you.” She heard him saying.

“did you just thank me.”

“No I said go to sleep” he lied smoothly

“arrogant pig.” She mummer sleepily.

 

“what.”

“I said Everest is the highest mountain.”

Before falling into sleep, she heard him snort.

    ……………………………….

They were enjoying their breakfast.

When she noticed, what was happening between Walter and Oliver she had to surpass a laugh.

Oliver was trying to have a juice when Walter decide to drink it.

and  faked an apology.

Oliver smiled politely.

And make an effort for the last remaining apple on the table.

Sadly, Walter grabbed and much on it. ignoring Oliver still hovering hand over the empty basked.

Oliver was having a hard time; concealing his annoy ness.  

Nodding his head in understanding he make a go for coffee. Walter beat him into this too.

Taking a pity on his poor soul she silently put  her own coffee mug front of him.

His looked at her with a strange expression.  Hold her gaze longer than necessary.

Then spell was broken by Walter’s another attempt to steal Oliver’s coffee.

Great now she has to deal with Walter.

Groaning she warn Walter off with her eyes.

…………………….


	8. Chapter 8

“Walter what is going on? What are you up to.” Finding the first opportunity, she confronts Walter.

“I did nothing. Tell me its not about the punk.” Walter grit his teeth referring to Oliver.

She rolled her eyes. Walter’s hatred toward Oliver was legendary. Whenever the use to visits Walters

In vacations or his place London, their group have to jump in and stop Walter and Oliver’s some very heated argument. They mostly start from the misplace kitchen towel to Oliver’s dressing style, his hair cut and for Walter account the list go on. Then most heated argument was when Oliver retaliated by calling Walter bald.

“Look this is almost too much for me. please try to make peace with Oliver. ”She pleaded defeatedly .

“Okay I promise I will let him eat peacefully.” She sigh in relief.

“Would you mind telling me what that’s all about?” she asked him suspiciously.

“Just something to see, how worthy he is.”

“Ok you might need to tell me Walter? Worthy of what?” she move her hand in warning, emphasizing each word of what Walter said.

“ALL in good time.”

“Men” she shouted after Walter. Who decide leave her in corridor.

…………………………………………………………..

In Queen study the were all gathered to hear Lyla and Diggle. The security had something to share

About the kidnapper.

“Mr Queen the man from last night found dead in his  cell.” For a long time there was only silence. They didn’t know to be relieved by the news or scared.

“Its means someone is still out there, who didn’t want the man to speak up. it would be best if you all …”Diggle was interrupt by the new arrivals.

 

“That is why I wanted to take Zara japan. Good thing I decide to stay.”

They saw Angry Ras followed by Talia and Vanessa.

“You just don’t give up?” Oliver groan exasperatedly.

“No I don’t” Ras shout back

“Mr Queen it would be good, if Mr Raatko stay here for this.” Diggle stopped their intense staring match.”

“Fine.” Then he noticed the two women standing at the door. He offered them an apology and request to make themselves comfortable.

“As I was saying the Kidnapper is dead, Murdered. Which mean a dead end.”

“where does it leave us.” Robert Queen voice their Question.

“We Need all of your co-operation. Tell us everything that’s feels off, is there any one you suspect.” Lyla explain firmly. Stressing on her word: her voice all business.

“OK we will do so, now if we are done; Mr Ras can take his ass off. Vanessa, Talia you two are welcome to stay back.” He offered with a charming smile. wanting Ras out of his place as soon as possible.

“Mr Queen! There is still something, we wanted to ask. It’s about Mr Ras Family.”

All heads snapped towards Ras.

Stepping forward Lyla place two Manila folders.

“Your Grandfather went missing, when you and your brother were 8. Then paternal aunt died in kitchen accident, your older brother (Talia’s father) was murdered; while vacationing on his private island. Now Nyssa Queen.” Lyla unfold the series of unfortunate events.

Felicity got a glimpse of Ras and his family. The years of Grieve and misery were evident on their faces. For the first time, she saw other emotion then anger and range.  Her own heart break for their consistent loss. Tear find their way in her eyes.

She saw Oliver anguish stricken face. Without hesitation, she grabbed the hold of his fist, circling her figures around it till his tightly fisted hand open, letting her fingers threads with his. He didn’t look at her and she was great full for that otherwise she would have thrown herself on him.

Lyla cleared her throat for their attention.

 

“We are very sorry for your loss and making you live the bad memories, we need to know what happen. we gathered that, all these murdered and disappearance are unsolved case.”

“That’s because of that curse, every first born of the family is destined to die.” The old half Asian women exclaim a piece of new information.

 Every single person gasp at the woman. She was talking rubbish, Curse.  Are not we living in 21st century.

“Stop with your non sense Vaneesa. How many times we have to talk about this.” Ras rudely chide at her.”

“Your mother told you Rubbish. There is no such curse in my family. She didn’t even know my family that well. She was native American for god sake.” That explains Vanessa half Asian appearance.

The was enough spark the curiosity of the duo and rest of the family.

“Mr Ratkoo, would you mind shedding some light on it.”

“There is nothing to tell. They are  all rumors. No one went missing before my Grandfather, or killed. Look my daughter was not the first born but she died.” Ras look at Talia.” I don’t blame you honey. So, stop felling guilty.”  Ras took Talia hand ensuring her.

“It just if someone was going to dye, it should’ve be me not her. I was the first born not her.”

“Oh honey don’t say something like this. I lost one daughter the thought losing  other won’t let me sleep.”

“Mr Ratkoo, its clear, your family is in danger. Being related to you put zara into danger.” Diggle sound rude but he was right.

“you are right being related to me, does put her in danger.” He breathed

“I will keep my distance.” He rose up with determination.

“before going back, I would like to meet my meet my grand-daughter for the last time.”

“I will take you to her. she is in her room, new room. “felicity volunteer, purposely ignoring Oliver warning.” Come follow me.” Cursing under his breath Oliver followed Ras and her. To Zara’s new room. She silently thanked their maid, who was smart enough to close the connected door. Ras was busy talking with Zara in her baby voice. When Ras start coughing violently. She took zara in her arm. And send oliver for some water. Who look very reluctant to go but did anyway.

“She is good with you.” Ras said after observing her with zara.

“We are progressing, yes.” Felicity smiled.

Then the older man took a defensive stance, clearing his   throat he began.

“Letting me see her was a nice gesture. Thank you for that.” She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. But Ra kept talking. ”And I am sorry for calling you names the other day.” her eyebrow creased in confusion. Then it hit her Ras was apologizing for what.  And avoiding the bad word because of Zara.

 

“About that. I appreciate if you stop using that word. Because I am Oliver’s legal wife. And by that I don’t mean to call the unmarried or any women in general call Sl… I mean. burnt toast is fine.” She quickly recovers from the slip.

“you know I married Nyssa’s Mother for the same reason, you married Oliver.” she wanted to protested on that one but she saw Oliver halted at the door, took two step back hiding himself. she ignored him and focus on Ras words instead.”

“It’s because of the same stupid contract you two sign.But it proved the best solution in the end.My brother and Nyssa’ mom sign the same thing. I married her to keep Talia in my family. She was my brother only child. At that time the piece of paper anger me great. But when I had Talia. It made sense and Mia(Nyssa’s mother) is  a wonderful person. I fall for her instantly.”

“I thought Nyssa’s mother was not alive.”

“she is indeed alive. She suffered with Sever PTSD. And still under treatment in New York.”

“So, you stay with Mia at your home in New- York.” Ras avoid to look into her eyes.

“I have a place there. Yes but she stays with people hire to help her and before you judge me let me tell you. Why I kept my wife, in middle of nowhere while I was enjoying life with my daughter.” Ras talk with venom in his voice, expecting her to misjudge him.

“Well is not really my business, but since it’s about Zara’s grandmother. Sure go ahead.” She encouraged him to talk with a small smile.

“She saw my brother murder. But she was unable to identify anyone. After that she was little unstable. she was always scared of something. Things got better our marriage. Doctor’s had warn me about her PTSD and took care of everything that’s triggers it. Things changed when I found Nyssa drowning bathtub. Doctor kept Nyssa in observation for 2 days.”

“When I brought back my young girl home, My wife was still hiding in our bedroom. Blocking the sound of something. it broke me eventually.

She left our 4 year old daughter to drown, because the bathtub full of water triggered the memories of murder. I accused her of being weak, of being a bad mother.” she patted his shoulder.

“she didn’t fight, didn’t talk to me for a month until I found her the same way. She beg me to send her away. Somewhere she don’t have to listen to scary waves and sharp knives. I said no to her demand. She describes herself a danger to our girls. I kept fighting her up till the doctors informed me about her suicide attempt. That’s where I had to stop. She was hurting and it hurt me seeing her suffering. So I bought a place near new York. She shifted immediately. Talia was old enough to know what happening between  her parent Nyssa however blamed me for their mother. Their mother refused to meet them, afraid to harm them. I didn’t had the heart to tell Nyssa. So, I let her assume the worst of me.  It took her 12 years to accept me back in her life.   ”tears were running down her cheeks. “What you did for 12 years than.”

“I kept knocking at the door every Thursday to the point she had to open the door. Her initial intention were to hit me over head, but the second later she was a crying mess.”

“It sound like she still refused her daughter”

“unfortunately yes, I don’t blame her. If I were at her place I would’ve done the  same.”

“does she know about Nyssa.” She asked weakly. Regarding Nyssa death.

“She does. She refused to meet me for misbehaving with you.

You want to give accept your marriage with Oliver. To give you a chance the same way she gave me with.”

“oh that’s Nice of her.” She didn’t know how to react to him. He was turning the situation from emotional to awkward and something told her. Her is not done yet.

Right on the Que Oliver barged in with a maid following him. She totally forgets about him. But she could kiss him right now for saving her.

Ras look dead into Oliver eyes." i hope you stay married and loyal to your wife other wise you have to deal with me. I will be watching you." after threatening Oliver,Ras turn to her. 

“It was nice Knowing you Felicity.”he nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Ras was about to leave when he turns around.

“Did you forget something.” Oliver asked.

“Yeah! Actually. Earlier you used burnt toast instead of  the bad word. Why is that?”

“and that is necessary to know?” she kicked her herself mentally for talking.

“OK fine I just don’t like burnt toast. The taste nasty.”

Ras had the decency to ceased his laugh but oliver didn’t.

He kept doing that whole day. come on it wasn't even funny.

She had enough. The moment he lock their bed room she jab her finger in his chest.

“Me calling slut a toast isn’t that funny.” She greeted the words.

“actually it is, just a little.” He was still Laughing.

“fine. You are annoying anyway.” Grumpily she thrown the cover over her head and get comfortable.

When he slides beside her, she shot up on the bed. to kick him out. Specially to avoid. What happened last night. She was about to verbally kick him out. When he grabbed her hand in his, the same way she had. He cupped her face.

“Before you ask. Yes, I am comfortable and will share a bed till we get our separate room.” He said smiling at her softly. “Thank you for sharing the bed with me. I really hate sleeping on floor.” she decided to let him be. It was another long day for all of them.

 

                                                                ........................................................................................................

He was tired really tired losing a child, traveling every week to other continent. just so you can see your wife does that to you.

"So how did it go."he open his eyes to see his wife smiling at him, sipping on her coffee. 

stretching his leg, he bend took his own cup , start sipping. 

"She is nice. very nice, funny and kind. so you were right . Felicity Smoak is the perfect girl. she will deal with the situation." he announce proudly.

"Better than we did?"Mia asked him with a sad smile.

"better than us." he hold his wife hand kissed her knuckle lightly.

"So what bring you here today."changing the topic she asked him playfully.

"Exactly what brings me every Thursday." he replied cheekily.

"It's Friday." 

"I know i was hoping to move in." he look at her. 

"well yeah sure." he let go of the long held breath.

after year he finally had a good day. sipping on his coffee she saw his was tucking a silver strand.

"I Love you." he whispered to her.

in return she rewarded him with the most beautiful smile of her.

"Love you too."

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Singing the last paper. he threw his head in the back of his chair ,to rest for few moments. he was tired and almost sleep deprived. it was  another day in a row of Felicity kick his ass out of his own bed in early morning hours.

  
at lest his daughter and new wife were getting along despite their first meeting fiasco. After the first night Felicity comfort his daughter. the Little girl immediately took a liking for her. she spend her days ruing around felicity. in return felicity spend most of her time telling her stories of science and invention in funny ways. his mother never forget to praise her, telling him how great she is. how Zara is  smitten to her, how beautiful she is. He groan loudly.   
.with a sting of curse he wiped out his desk, throwing each and every single item on the  floor.   
  
"You need to calm down."Robert Queen order his son calmly.  It took Oliver a minute to control himself.

  
"I am Ok now ."

  
" No you are not, your breath is still irregular, you are all sweaty." Oliver run a hand over his face  to confirming  it.

  
"Look! son, I thought After the lose and hectic series of dreadful event , letting you join the office again will help you. but  apparently  I was wrong. You still need time."   
  
"What ? I can't stay at home any more. I can't , i Don't have any thing else to do." oliver argued

  
"You mean to say that you have a daughter and a new wife. you left her  to look after your daughter all by herself."   
  
"Felicity is not alone she have all of you?"

  
" Of course she have all of us, but did it  occur to you that she is there because of you, for your child. you selfish little brat." Robert spat at him in anger.

  
"You don't understand it dad. it is hard to look at Zara. knowing her mother is dead and one day I have to explain to her why she isn't around. " Oliver spoke in agony.  
  
" but this doesn't have to be this way . Zara and you have felicity now.  I Know no woman better than felicity to raise a child.  of course she can't  replace Nyssa but she don't have to.  I Know the grieve you are going through.  Give yourself time to heal."  
  
" does it ever go away."  he asked brokenly.

  
"No, but it lessen with time."

  
" it's not just Zara , I'm afraid to face. it's felicity too. me and Nyssa. we did this to her. we caged in a relationship , she never wanted. when I look at her ,I feel ashamed of myself. she had a life in Paris and I dragged her back here ,tied her to me   for the rest of  our life . She is so, bright and beautiful ;full of life and light. when ever I see her all I can feel is guilty. "

  
"I can't tell you why this all happen to you.  but stop pushing her away. she is there to help you. i wasn't her fault neither your . that you lose Nyssa but losing Felicity will be on you.  
So, quit being an insensitive, foolish  man and go home; try to make think work out with her."  
   
he did exactly as his father asked but brought home lilies with him, felicity like lilies and roses and any cute flower with amazing scent. that's how she put her love for flowers.    
upon reaching his attention was caught by the voice coming from the parlor.  
  
"Ollie ......." bouncing on her feet Sara lance, throw herself on him.

  
" I 'm sorry ollie. i wasn't there, i tried to reach but we were stuck............"

  
"It's ok Sara, you are here that's all that matters." Sara lose her hold on him.

  
" Ahm, Oliver remember Leonard snart ..................." a Rushian man step forward to introduced himself.

  
"Hello, Mr Queen, Nice to meet you again."

  
"Same here , snart."

  
"Oh you came back early." Felicity showed up with Zara sleeping on her shoulder. the scene in front of him felt so natural, so right that it stopped his breath for a moment.

  
"Still can't keep yourself still boy?" Walter chose the moment to taunt him . he ignored the older man and lean down to drop a kiss on his sleepy daughter head. then handed the lilies to Felicity.

  
"Hi" hi greeted her.

"hey"

  
"I'll back..." she make a  move to take Zara in her room.

  
"let me help you." he took zara over his own shoulder  and start mounting stairs, felicity followed him wordlessly. they put Zara to bed together then enter their own room.   
  
she put the  those lilie in vase on her coffee table. then tun to look at him. then stopped in her tracks. Oliver was standing shirt less with his back turned to her.    
" Felicity can you pass me my shirt please....."  Oliver's  voice ever reach her ears all she couls see was his naked back, his strong shoulder. the rippling mussel.  
"Felicity , Are you Ok." Oliver shook her shoulders .

  
"What?"

  
"Ok, I think you are tired. I 'll get that shirt by myself." he left  to change .

  
 embarrassment rush on felicity's cheeks . God she was checking out Oliver thank god he didn't noticed  but it's all his fault he attack her poor soul every single morning with moving his hand all over her body, with his lips kissing and sucking on her Pulse point.  then she have to kick him every single morning. God, she need a drink a strong one.   
   
  
" So, how does it feels to marry someone that cold."  Felicity whisper to sara. Laurel too lean forward . eager to Know her sister's  response.

  
"how do you feel after marrying someone , who have his head  up in his ass."  Sara shot back.

  
"Fair enough."  Felicity mumbled.

  
"SO, did you guys got my gifts. I send over.?

  
"About that , I don't want to know what  your husband do to you inside you bed room. but stop sending those tool to us. our sex life is  fine and fantastic actually.  so, keep those whips for  you own self." Laurel said tartly to her sister.

  
"Not judging but your husband use  whip on you. " she wasn't judging Sara's sex life but with the man like leonard snart.

  
"Or it's me , Who use that whip on him." sara shock the other two girls , with a evil smirk plaster on her face.

  
Felicity choke on her coffee  , unable to stop herself from laughing." So, what he call you Mistress." Felicity teased.  
"That's exactly call me ." Sara winked at her.

  
" Ok , that's enough information of my sister's sex life to traumatized me for the rest of my life. I better go and get that lemonade Raisa Promised." Laurel left other two girl alone.  
Sara turn her attention to felicity."Let's take a walk." Felicity  agreed and follow her in Moira's garden.

  
"Have you told him?" Sara asked when they reached deserted part of the area.

  
" tell, who and what?" Felicity asked her Confusedly

  
"Olive., Did you tell him. that you love him , you always had." Felicity halt in her steps.  trying to act  dumb.

  
"Don't give  ME that look?" sara rolled her eyes.

  
"Fine, from how long you knew? " felicity ask, giving up the act.

  
"Since always silly. I used to think that Oliver return your feeling and you two will get married and have a HEA."

  
"But that's Not what happened."  felicity  said sadly.

  
"And yet you are here."   Sara said meaningfully.

  
"Look sara, I don't know if anyone told you but my and Oliver's marriage is ...................  
We did it to protect Zara." Felicity tried to explain but sara cut her in mid.  
  
" I know all about that stupid contract but Maybe that's  what  you two exactly needed. You still love him and if he fall in love with you.............."

  
"Sara are you suggestion that I try to make him Fall for me....... because that sound real stupid. I can't make him love me.  that's not how it happens."

  
"beside you get your own Ice prince that doesn't mean  I'll have my own Prince charming and Oliver isn't a prince charming, he is a inconsiderate jerk who like to contr................." Felicity rambling cut short by seeing a hurt look on sara's face.  she hugged her friend Quickly.

  
"I'm so sorry Sara, I'm really sorry sara. Please don't to angry with my."

  
Sara hugged her back.

  
"We are cool."

  
"  we have to go."  Snart , laurel and tommy bid there god byes to them.

  
She and Oliver Stayed out to see them off.

  
Oliver notice felicity beside him trembling slightly.

  
" Hey! are you cold?" He asked but she didn't look at him. then he herd her sob.

  
"You are crying" he grabbed her tear stricken faced in his, gently wipe her cheeks.

  
"What happen " he brought  he close to his side and wrapped an arm around, rubbing her back.  
"I said something and it hurt sara and I didn't mean to............"

  
"Did you apologized ?"

  
"Yes."

  
" did she forgave you."

  
"yes. she said we are cool."

  
"Then you two will be Okay."but felicity kept weeping softly in the crook of her neck.

  
" Okay, Let's get you inside ." without waiting for her reply. Oliver  gather sleepy Felicity in his arms, her start walking and only stopped near their bed. Slowly he lower  her down on the sheet, when she didn't let go of his arm. he laid beside her. she snuggle more into him. chuckling he kissed her head. then snuggle back.

  
"Good night Licity. "


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun light creep through the white curtains spilling in the room, waking her up and for the first time in a long time she woke up with a happy smile on her face.  She got up, stretched and jump in the shower. The past two weeks were a lot more pleasant than the previous.  Little Zara’s attitude changed toward her drastically even her father was a different story now a days.   Rushing into closet she pulled out her top and paired it with blue jeans finally pull out her new green cardigan. A new article in her cupboard among many other,all gifted by Oliver. From past 2 week he’s been showering her with gifts, accompanying her to gardens in evening, helping her with zara and most importantly bringing flowers each morning. A small smile bloomed on her lips the thought of receiving flowers bright her mood even more she turned to the coffee table near the window eager to see the new blooms for this morning.  Every morning Oliver left flowers on that table with a note wishing her morning.

She takes a step close to take a better look on the yellow roses adoring her favorite Baccarat Serpentine glass vase.    

She took her time appreciating their beauty then makes her way downstairs.

 However her happiness was short live. when Oliver return with the cast around his arm.

“Oh , My god what happen to you.”  Frantically she runs to Oliver.

“ I’m Fine.” He tried to reassured her.

“What is it?” she turned to ask the guilty looking diggle.

“Another assassination attempt.” Her head snap to diggle from where she was assessing Oliver’s split lip and a little gash on his head, with her both hands.

“But we are suppose to be off the radar since Ras is gone. Isn’t it?” She argued

“Looks like whom so ever is behind this is. doesn’t care if Ras is around or not.”  She closed her eyes in frustration, today oliver  was supposed to make a trip to the bakery from where they were planning to order Sara’s surprise birthday cake . he was suppose to take zara with her.  She gasped in horror.

“ Where is Zara ?” she demand almost hysterically. Oliver immediately wrap her in his good arm.

“Hey! hey it fine, Zara is fine. Diggle saved her. She is with Lyla right now. She is right behind us.” He saw lyla coming inside with zara in his arms.

“And there they are.” He said while stroking her back.

Her head shot up to see for herself. “ hey, there you go.”   Lyla delivered dozing zara in Felicity’s waiting arm.  Felicity dropped a quick kiss on little girl’s head to calm her wildly running nerves.  Zara instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck.

 After depositing the zara in the safety of her room she shut the adjoin door quietly and turn to the other.

“Now will you explain?” 

“ We were coming back when someone start shooting on us. Oliver passed zara to diggle while I was driving. He lost his balance when we took a nasty turn.” Lyla moved her hand in explaining manner.

“Oliver I’m sorry man we were suppose to keep you guys save man but …………….”Diggle started to apologize but stopped when olive slice a hand through air causing him to stop.

“No, Dig It’s not your fault; we wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.” His eyes turn to Lyla.” Both of you.”  He announced his gratitude.

Felicity turns to them with her own gratitude shining in her eyes. she hold their hand in her own  then squeeze them.

“Thank you for bring them back to me.” The duo nod in understanding and leave the room to them.

She didn’t wait then and throw herself in his arm careful to avoid his injured arm; Sniffing in his shirt.

 He reciprocates by tightening his arm around her ignoring his cast.  Inhaling the alluring scent of apples and cinnamon. Carefully he lowers himself on the edge of the bed with her still trembling in his arm until her head came in contact with his solid chest. He let her cry soundlessly in his arm and kept rocking her back and forth.

She jolt out of his arm like a electric shock zap through her.

“ I’m so  very sorry Oliver.” She referred to his casted arm. to him it look like she was about to bolt so her quickly grabbed her arm enabling her to move. “ sit with me.” He asked

She sit down beside him, avoiding his injured arm.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked her.

“because I almost hurt your arm, because I ruined your shirt.” She fisted his shirt in her hand to prove her point, where she could spot a wet circling mark, her nose scrunched in disgust “ and maybe left a snort to.”

His eyes widen in feign “ you didn’t ……..” he whispered  “ You are not going to grow up are you. Always leaving snort on my shirts all the time. No missy you are not going to come around me without a hanky to wipe away your running nose do you understand. “ he chide her playfully.

She gasped in mock horror.

“You vile, rude man how can you deny me a good cry after I cook and clean for you.” She protested playing  going along.

He raised his eyebrow in challengingly

“Ok fine, I can’t cook. You mean old brute.” She shove at his chest.

“Old brute huh! I can still handle you with one arm. Without giving her time to escape he threw her on bed and climbed over and rested  on her thighs. He proceeds to tickle her.

“Oliver zara is sleeping “ she tried to ceased his tickling fingers between gasps and giggles.

“Shh! felicity  zara is sleeping.” He shot back her own word.

Putting her one hand over her mouth she tried to stifle her laugh which his merciless fingers extracted out of her.

Her hand shout up and curl at the nape of his neck to subjugate him, as expected he lost the balance and fall down on her. His good hand took most of his wait and the casted one provide balance without inflicting pain.  His eyes still twinkling with mischief, stared into hers. His lip just a breath away from her.  He didn’t know who filled the gap first but his hungry lips was on  hers warm and responsive one. The small hand on his nape traveled to his scalp massaging it lightly, pulling at his short buzz cut. He groaned and probed her lip with his tongue demanding entry . she gasped in delight, her lips parted immediately. He took advantage and thrust his  tongue into her waiting mouth. Exploring her sweetness for the first time.  She made a hungry little sound of approval  which he swallowed eagerly. Peppering her jaw and chine with little kisses he stopped at the hollow of her neck. unable to resist he nip at the smooth skin then suck the tender area into red.

A loud cry startle them both but Felicity got her bearing first and run into Zara’s room leaving him breathless and shock.

He was still hover, now on a vacant space where she just wiggled out under him. Rolling over his back he put a hand on his racing heart. There was no sound from the other side of the door. Felicity must have lull back zara into sleep. He thought

Gigging the phone out of his pocket he dials his best friend number.

“Hey , buddy.” Tommy Merlyn greet on the other side of the line slightly out of his breath

“Where are you?”   he Questioned gruffly.

“Home….Why?” he added after a beat.

“Is Laurel around.”  Tommy looked at his wife threatening eyes and answer wisely. ‘don’t say anything stupid ‘ he prayed

“No…………”

“IKissedfelicity………..”

“What? Come again and try to say in a more humanly way.”  Tommy advised teasingly.

“Agrr………… fine , I kissed Felicity.” he drawled each word.

“About time.” tommy rolled his eyes.

“What tommy, I kissed felicity.” he repeat flabbergasted

“Did she smack you or kneed you in groin.” Tommy asked irritatingly.

“NO,  She ………………uhmm , she respond.” 

“Well then fuck off and stop bothering me while I’m busy making love to my wife.” Tommy snapped at him ………….. Laurel giggle and buried her face in pillow to muffle her laugh.

“God , I don’t wanna Know  that.”  Oliver complained sternly.

“Exactly.” With that he cut the line “ idiot.”  He spat the last word in phone the turned to his wife.

“Well, …………..” she ask expectantly

“He kissed Felicity.”  he announced  levelly.

“What…….. we have to tell Sara.” She proffered excitingly.

“And plan a move to make him realize that he loves felicity and he is a fool.” Tommy completes her thought.

“For now don’t spoil my mood by mentioning that idiot.”  He lazily dragged her over his chest then kissed her deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

“Walter this is the last time, I would be repeating myself stop Provoking Oliver” with her hand on her hip she throw a nasty glare to her uncle. But Walter didn’t give a heed to her word.

“well you told me, let him have his breakfast in piece.  You never said anything about dinner.”   The Older man said it flippantly.

“Walter he is already dealing with the all the stuff happening around, then there is his broken arm and honestly you playing Grinch every dinner doesn’t help.” She throw her hand in frustration in air.

 she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“ Look Walter he already has too much on his plate. You annoying him doesn’t help. Just promise me you will  behave from now on.” She look at him expectedly.

“But annoying him is so much fun” Walter did a very bad  impression of pout. She raise her eyebrow in warning.” Walter you are 60 not 16 .”

“Fine I will leave him in peace.”  He answer sullenly clearly upset with the promise. But the new gleam in Walter’s  eyes were caught by her. He defiantly have something up to his sleeves’. She thought inwardly. Before she could Question his plan Thea jump in to discuss something with her. So she decided to let Walter of the hook for now.

 

“All set for tonight, even iceberg is ready to corporate.” Thea announce happily all the while dancing on the ball of her feet.

“Thea for the gazillionth   time his name is Leonardo Snart, not ice berg.” She whirled on her feet to check on the dress she  took out for zara. ”and what’s with the name anyway.”

“Well he is a bit uptight don’t you think?”

“No” she quickly denied the same fact they all noticed.

“Look thea he may seems cold but for Sara’s sake he deserves a chance.”

“Well I hope he doesn’t dress as Elsa tonight otherwise I’m Okay with the freak” Thea blurt unwarily then throw her hand in surrender, when received a warning glare from Felicity.

 

Leaving Thea with the rest of preparation she start mounting the stairs. With each step his hear beat picked up. Remembering the kiss she shared with olive, her cheeks flamed.  The last 2 weeks were awkward between Oliver and her. She kept ignoring him unless they were sleeping in the same bed.  the thing were impossible for her to ignore and Oliver’s roaming hand all over her body doesn’t help. In her reverie she didn’t even realize that she reached her destination. Taking a deep breath she open the door and step inside her room.

 She had to blink twice. Oliver was standing right in the middle of the room struggling  to take of  his T-shirt with a scissor in his hand. Apparently ready to cut the sleeve of his T-shirt  .

 

She moved to him when he was just about to cut the sleeve hanging over his arm.

“what in the god Name are you up to.” with the scissor clutched in his hand he turn to look at her.

”I……am ahmmm ….I’m trying to get rid of this shirt.” He awkwardly lift the arm with his shirt still hanging to it.

She step forward, then lift her on hand to the stuck sleeve. Slowly putting her fingers inside the sleeve opening she stretched the material. ”Come on try now.” Slowly he pull his arm back.

“Thank you.” smiling down to her move his arm to relax a bit.

“Your welcome.” She softly replied, staring up to him. Smiling down to her he reached and tuck a loose strand behind her ear. The minutes tick by. They didn’t even realize how much of a time past until Oliver    cleared his throat and disappeared in the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her rapidly beating heart.

“Get a grip felicity” thinking inwardly she  moved to her closet to take out her dress for the evening.

The decided upon holding the party in their n their own place because of their recent security issues.

 

 

Craning his head, he run an appreciative gaze on his beautiful wife, sitting beside him in the back seat of their car.  Despite his good intension a fleeting smile still passed his lips but he suppress it quickly.  Tonight he agreed to surprise his wife with the help of her old friend.  He reluctantly agreed to go along the plane. Remembering how the blonde friend of his wife, upset her the other day. His angel didn’t say a word to him but he knew something the felicity woman said hurt her deeply but he still decide to let the matter go she didn’t let a word slip her lips. But tonight he will find out what exactly happen between the two old friends.

 

“Surprise” the collective shout of her family and friend had her startled. She thought her birthday ended with the meal she shared with her husband in her favourite restaurant but clearly her family had other ideas. Tilting her head she takes a look on her always proper and prime husband. The gleaming encourages her to move and enjoy her day.

 

Getting Sara to queen mansion was easily but getting her alone wasn’t an easy task but she some how mange to get Sara alone in the kitchen.

“ So, what is it?” raising a trim eyebrow at her oldest friend.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What, The party was intimate close and intimate. I really like it.”

“I’m sorry for the other day.” Realization click into her brain and  she put both her arms around nervous felicity. ”We are fine fee, we really are. it’s just you were already upset and  choose the wrong moment  to share my thoughts.”

“Good So, I kissed Oliver.” Felicity blurt out nervously.

“finally .” Sara heaven a relief sigh.

“What?” felicity wrench herself free to look at Sara.

“Oh, I mean  What, How When…..”Sara Did a lousy job to Cover up her slip but felicity didn’t notice.

“Any way One minute he was tickling me with vengeance and the next moment we were kissing like wild animals.” She expelled a low sign, her skin flush and hot just thinking about it.

“so animals eh.”  Sara pull her cheeks then pat her on her back. ”Well done Miss Smoke”

“Actually it’s Mrs Queen.” Felicity cheekily replied.


End file.
